Esto es Horrible
by Balderouge
Summary: Universo de Leech/Lethe. Kirby encuentra una botella de alcohol en el Halberd. Marx encuentra a Kirby. Las cosas se van cuesta abajo desde ahí. (Traducción autorizada por el usuario DoceoPercepto)


El Halberd era una nave inmensa – como una casa en y de sí, con una cocina, dormitorios múltiples, almacenaje, etc.

Porque vagar en el barco era una actividad Marx que todavía no había vetado, Kirby a menudo exploraba para distraerse de cosas.

En tal exploración, abrió un gabinete del pasillo principal que estaba lleno de líneas de botellas polvorientas.

Al principio, no entendió. El zumo y la soda no se guardaban en botellas como éstas, entonces que –

Y luego recordó algo una vez, cuando se quedaba en caso de Fumu. Recordó a Parm, mejillas rosadas y balanceándose, sentado en el sillón y riéndose tontamente sobre nada en absoluto. Memu suspirando y llevándose la botella, murmurando algo sobre cómo no podía sostener su licor.

Kirby no pensó dos veces y agarró una botella.

Despacio se arrastró de vuelta al área principal, inseguro si Marx haría problemas con su acción. Era muy confuso durante cualquier día a qué podría protestar Marx, y a menudo seleccionaba cosas aparentemente arbitrarias para crear peleas.

Quizás el alcohol se permitiría, quizás no.

Por si acaso, Kirby regresó a su esquina favorita en la sala de estar – la esquina en el suelo, aplastada entre el brazo del sillón y la pared. Cuando se escondió aquí, sólo era visible si Marx estuviera de pie directamente delante de él. Esto lo hacía una de las áreas más seguras, sobre todo ya que Marx no a menudo iba al sillón a menos que Kirby ya estuviese tirado.

Satisfecho en su escondite, Kirby se instaló y – después de que alguna dificultad – tiró de la tapa.

Olió pensativamente y se encogió en el olor acre. ¿Era esto realmente lo qué Parm había estado bebiendo? ¿La clase de cosas que lo hacían así de risueño? Olía… horrible. Tal vez estaba expirado, o un tipo de bebida completamente diferente…

Aún…. Si hubiera una posibilidad de que se podría sentir mejor después de beberla, tenía que valer la pena, ¿verdad?

Con este pensamiento, tomó un sorbo provisional.

"¡G-aaack!" Casi lo escupió de inmediato otra vez, pero logró tragar el líquido. Era…. No era insoportable, pero quemaba, en todo sus fosas nasales y abajo su garganta.

Una vez que golpeó su estómago, sin embargo, esparció un sentimiento caliente, delicado en todas las partes de su cuerpo.

El sorbo dejó su garganta hormigueando.

Ninguna felicidad risueña aún, aunque…

Apretando su nariz contra el ardor, Kirby tomó varios trás varios tragos.

Esta vez no ardió tan mal. Tal vez era una de aquellas cosas a las cuales sólo se tenía que acostumbrar primero. Aun así, no era exactamente agradable beber…

Miró fijamente al abandonado líquido que salpicaba. El resto de la bebida no parecía atractiva, tampoco… Esta no era la risueña y relajada experiencia que había esperado. ¿Tal vez esto era algo malo con él? ¿O un diferente tipo de bebida que Parm había tenido? Tal vez sólo no había tenido bastante…

Eugh. Temblando, Kirby levantó la botella a sus labios otra vez – pero antes de que pudiera tomar un sorbo, tiraron de ella desde un apretón.

Sus venas se volvieron frías, congelando todo excepto el pequeño horno en su estómago.

"M-Marx".

"¿Puedes levantarte?"

"L-lo siento-"

"Levántate".

"No sabía que te molestaría -"

"¡Levántate ahora mismo!"

Si – si escuchaba, tal vez Marx tomaría las cosas con calma –

Kirby desplegó sus piernas y cambió su peso adelante – el mundo dio tumbos salvajemente y jadeó. O-oh. ¿Era esto – esto parte de ello?

Los ojos morados venenosamente se estrecharon. "Eso era lo que pensaba".

"¿Q-que ocurre?" Kirby gimió. "No sabía – no dijiste que no podría –"

Marx sacudió la botella, salpicando el líquido en su contenedor de cristal. "No se supone que bebas esto directamente, idiota".

"O-oh. ¿Pero – por qué – por qué está en una botella?" Kirby bizqueó a Marx, y el impulso raro de vomitar se elevó otra vez. Luchó por delante del reflejo.

"Se supone que lo mezcles".

"Oh". Eso tuvo sentido. Dilución. "Añadiré agua la próxima vez".

"Estrellas, eres tan estúpido. Sabrá horrible con agua".

Kirby no vio qué estaba tan mal con su idea – ya sabía horrible, ¿por tanto cuál era el problema?

"Che". Marx miró fijamente a la botella. "Eres asqueroso, Kirby. ¿Estás realmente tan desesperado?"

"Y-yo sólo –"

"¿Crees que esto va a hacerlo mejor?" Marx sacudió la botella furiosamente otra vez. "¡Eh!? ¿Esto hará todo mejor para ti, Kirby?"

"N-no lo sé -" Kirby atornilló sus ojos cerrados, el mundo comenzaba a girar. ¿Por qué estaba empeorando? "Yo – yo sólo, pensaba – tal vez me haría sentir mejor…"

"Oh, por supuesto". La voz de Marx cambió, ahora enérgica y alegre – pero bajo ella dirigía la furia hirviendo, y Kirby lo podría oír. "¡Sólo quisiste sentirte mejor! Quiero decir, vamos, haga ¿no todos lo hacemos a veces? Tal vez esperabas que te hubiera dejado olvidar sus problemas por un poco, ¡eh!? ¿Es correcto eso?"

"Yo…" Kirby tenía miedo de abrir sus ojos, que tenían miedo de mirar independientemente de la expresión desarreglada que Marx había fijado sobre él.

Marx se rió. "Bien, ¿Quién soy yo para detenerte de divertirte?"

"¿H-huh?"

"¡Aquí, sólo sigue como si no estuviera aquí!" Algo frío y difícil chocó contra sus labios con suficiente fuerza para picar, y los ojos de Kirby saltaron – oh, la botella. El líquido hizo cosquillas en su labio superior.

Kirby soltó una protesta sorda, "¡Nmm!" No quería más; la cantidad que tenía ya le hacía delicado –

"Vamos, Kirby – tú eres quién comenzó en primer lugar. ¡Sólo te ayudo a terminar!"

"¡Nm!"

"¡Abre!" La botella se rajó contra su labio otra vez; los rasgones pincharon en sus ojos.

No quería más – no quería –

El puño de Marx chocó con sus dientes. El cristal frío forzó su camino por delante de sus labios. Antes de que Kirby lo pudiera procesar, el líquido ardiente empapaba el interior de su boca y garganta, y calentaba su estómago.

En cuanto se dio cuenta, se ahogaba en él – la bebida asquerosa y apestosa fluyó sobre su barbilla y bajo su camisa. El labio de la botella atestada contra atrás de su garganta, y entonces Kirby no lo podía parar: con un tirón violento, vomitaba en su propio regazo. Marx se alejó con un grito ofendido, y la botella charló dolorosamente contra los dientes de Kirby en la retirada.

"Eres asqueroso, Kirby. ¡Todavía tienes mucho de esto, sabes!"

Un quejido diminuto apretó su camino por delante de su garganta arruinada. Ya no. Ya no.

"¿Qué, quieres rendirte ya?" Marx mofó. "Esto es tu propia culpa, ¿sabes eso? Querías la botella. No me culpes por qué eres muy débil de estómago para terminarlo".

Su boca sabía horrible, una mezcla repugnante entre alcohol y vómito. No quiso cerrar su boca, entre más contacto tenía su lengua, más emergería el fluido pegajoso.

Mientras tanto, el charco de vómito en su regazo penetraba despacio en su ropa y goteaba al suelo.

Kirby se estremeció… Asqueroso. Cada pulgada de él se sentía sucia. Ducha, ahora…

Deslizó un pie bajo él, estremeciéndose en el sentimiento pegajoso en su regazo. Entonces el otro pie –

"¿Qué crees que haces?" Marx dijo, enfermamente dulce.

Kirby tembló. "Y- yo – neh-necesito – du- du-"

"No".

Marx se arrodilló delante de él y dirigió sus colmillos.

"¿N-no?" Kirby susurró.

"No. Ves…" Marx sacudió la botella. "No terminaste, Kirby. No te puedes detener ahora".

"N-no q-quiero-"

"¿Oh, ahora no lo quieres? ¿Cree que es tan fácil?"

Kirby no sabía cómo responder. ¿Qué impediría a Marx atacarle otra vez? El peso abismal de la desesperación cayó. Sufrió un colapso contra la pared, y el mundo giró como un loco. Parpadeó furiosamente, pero no podía limpiar su propia visión borrosa. "P-por favor, no lo hagas – no quiero –"

"¡Entonces tal vez no lo deberías haber tomado en primer lugar!" Marx gritó y arrojó su mano abajo. La botella se rompió contra el suelo.

"Yo-ah – LosientoLosientoLosiento-"

"No. No no no. Ni siquiera comienzas a sentirlo". Marx enseñó los dientes. Su mano se arrastró a lo largo del suelo y recogió en lo alto un puñado de cristal quebrado, que apretó en su puño. Cuando levantó su mano, Kirby vagamente vislumbró la sangre que se filtra a través de los dedos del bufón.

Oh estrellas no por favor

"Lo quieres; lo conseguirás".

"¡No, no!" Kirby retrocedió, pero allí no había lugar a donde huir – el punto acogedor entre el sillón y la pared era ahora su prisión.

Marx cerró de golpe su palma en la boca de Kirby, y el cristal y la sangre se corrieron a través de sus labios. Su grito era la oportunidad de Marx de curiosear en dedos. La voz de Kirby se enroscó en un grito deformado.

Marx despiadadamente golpeó sus propios dedos montados por el cristal tan profundamente como los podría empujar, mientras su otra mano se alimentó con nuevos pedazos. Las manchas diminutas de cristal hicieron una madriguera en su lengua y mejillas; las piezas más gruesas cortaron el tejado de su boca y sus encías.

El dolor era increíble, insoportable – Marx enterró polvo arenoso en el interior de sus mejillas; sus encías se laceraron repetidamente y la sangre libremente se arrastró bajo las muñecas de Marx y sus antebrazos.

Incluso esto no era suficiente. Con un gruñido inhumano, Marx tomó un pedazo más grande en su mano izquierda y comenzó a rastrillarlo a lo largo de las encías de Kirby.

"¡Aaahhh!" Kirby tiró de su cabeza con tal fuerza que golpeó la pared y todo se puso borroso y mareado.

Calmó su cabeza al lado. La sangre, el vómito y el alcohol gotearon de sus labios.

Riéndose entre dientes, Marx se recostó en sus talones. Sus propias manos mutiladas sangraron libremente.

"¿Ha tenido suficiente, Kirby?"

Las lágrimas rayaron abajo su cara, pero no tenía respuesta. No estuve seguro hasta que confió en sí para hablar; no se atrevió a mover su lengua o cerrar su boca. El cristal quemaba como el fuego, sintió que cada último milímetro de su boca se había encontrado con una presa de agujas y un soplete de soldar.

Cómo iba él a quitar todo este cristal…

"Dije", Marx silbó, "¿has tenido suficiente?"

Kirby hizo un quejido estúpido, boquiabierto.

"Esa no es una respuesta bastante buena, tú inútil pedazo de carne".

Peligroso, no, no – "Ah", pronunció débilmente.

"Kii-iiirbyyy…. Hay más botellas sabes… Podríamos seguir divirtiéndonos así…"

"¡A-ah-!" Kirby sacudió su cabeza con fuerza.

"Lamento ponerme impaciente y destruir tu botella …. Eso no fue muy justo de mí, ¿verdad? Pero te puedo conseguir una nueva".

"Nuuh - ah".

"¿Nooo? ¡Pero Kirby, estabas tan emocionado!"

Las lágrimas sacudieron su cuerpo. Para… Para… deja que acabe.

Marx se inclinó cerca. "Fui compasivo contigo esta vez, Kirby. Tengo que decir, realmente me interesaría ver lo que pasa si intentas este otra vez. ¿No tienes curiosidad?" Una extensión de sonrisa a través de sus mejillas y sus ojos parecieron completamente maniacos. ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Incluso yo no sé lo que haría! "

Kirby apretó sus ojos.

"Bien, supongo que realmente pareces seguro de que no quieres más". Marx se encogió de hombros.

Kirby gimió en el alivio.

"Pero guardaré las otras botellas en caso de que lo hagas. ¿No suena bien?"

Frenéticamente, Kirby balanceó su cabeza de arriba abajo. El movimiento hizo que él extendiera sus manos en el suelo por equilibrio.

"Me alegra que estés de acuerdo". Marx dijo suavemente. "Te ves horrible, a propósito. Y vomitaste sobre tí…" resopló. "Buena suerte sacando todo ese cristal".

Con esto, anduvo fuera del cuarto.

Kirby fue dejado con una boca llena de cristal arenoso y un temblor incontrolable comenzando.


End file.
